


SCP-3072's Containment Cell

by orphan_account



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: don't read this why are you here leave leave leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you shouldn't be here





	1. Chapter 1

oh fuck

how 

how did you get in here

you shouldn't be able to get in here

nononono you have to leave 

its dangerous here you have to leave

please 

listen to me

stop scrolling down please

im dangerous i killed innocent people- 

no not just people 

children 

ive killed children 

please leave 

im begging you 

i dont want someones blood to be on my fucking hands 

so please

leave


	2. stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stop scrolling down

why won't you listen to me??

im trying to protect you

im trying to not fucking kill you

so why do you continue to read 

don't you know how much damage i cause??

i killed my friends

their friends

their families 

all because i wanted to be included 

im so selfish and dangerous 

leave pleas e leave

leaveleaveleaveleaveleave 

who are you?? 

why are you even here??

how did you even find this place??

why won't you LEAVE


	3. please stop scrolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pl easse im begging you

goo awaa y


	4. i can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i candt

sto p cryihg plea se

hel p mw e


	5. oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im surprised

you haven't left, even tho i asked you to

im... glad honestly 

as selfish as that sounds 

i..

.. just havent any contact from anyone since... 10 months

yeah... 

a good amount of time for someone to lose their mind, especially in barren, white room

it's not fun here- 

pretty boring

i mean atleast it's better than being a meme that killed people from laughter 

but it could be more better yknow?

but ayy atleast i have company so 

it's better than nothing 

mmm i wonder tho

how long are you even gonna stay here 

until you realized you're fucked?


	6. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur still here?

after all these time, u still stayed 

idk if i should be flattered or scared, but ill be the latter

i cried.. alot for the past few months 

can u blame? it's not everyday u get trapped in white nothingness 

im pretty sure im going insane 

it's what i deserve though 

i killed alot of people 

so much laughter and crying and screaming and pain and laughter 

it was horrible 

im glad you are immune to the whole thing

oh also the whole 'until ur fucked' thing?? it was a joke

i wanted to give u one more chance to leave

so i decided to say that so u can get scared and leave 

u didn't listen tho 

i can't help but feel glad, it gets lonely in here

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

please 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

dont leave me


End file.
